Pickup trucks are motor vehicles with a rear open top cargo area often referred to as a bed. Pickup trucks are popular largely because the bed allows them to be utilized in so many different ways, including carrying a variety of types of cargo and towing various types of trailers. Traditionally the majority of body structures on pickup trucks have been formed from steel alloys. Through years of experience, pickup truck designers have learned how to design steel truck body parts that withstand the variety of demanding pickup truck applications. The current regulatory and economic environment have increased the importance of making pickup trucks more fuel efficient as well as functional and durable. One way to reduce the fuel consumption of a vehicle, especially when unloaded, is to reduce vehicle structure weight.
Aluminum alloys typically have a higher strength to weight ratio than steel alloys. Consequently, replacing steel with aluminum offers the potential for weight reduction. However, the elastic modulus of aluminum is generally lower than the elastic modulus of steel. As well, fabrication techniques and methods of joining parts that work well for steel parts may not work well for the same aluminum part. Due to these and other differences, simple material substitution does not necessarily produce an acceptable design.
Aluminum alloys are generally identified by a four-digit number, the first digit of which typically identifies the major alloying element. When describing a series of aluminum alloys based on the major alloying element, the first number may be followed by three x's (upper or lower case) or three zeros. For example, the major alloying element in 6xxx (or 6000) series aluminium alloy is magnesium and silicon, while the major alloying element of 5xxx series is magnesium and for 7xxx series is zinc. Additional numbers represented by the letter ‘x’ (or zeros) in the series designation define the exact aluminum alloy. For example, a 6061 aluminum alloy has a composition of 0.4-0.8% Silicon, 0-0.7% Iron, 0.15-0.4% Copper, 0-0.15% Manganese, 0.8-1.2% Magnesium, 0.04-0.35% Chromium, 0-0.25% Zinc, and 0-0.15% Titanium. Different alloys provide different trade-offs of strength, hardness, workability, and other properties.
In addition, five basic temper designations may be used for aluminum alloys which are: F—as fabricated, O—annealed, H—strain hardened, T—thermally treated, and W—as quenched (between solution heat treatment and artificial or natural aging). The temper designation may be followed by a single or double digit number for further delineation. For example, aluminum with a T6 temper designation has been solution heat treated and artificially aged, but not cold worked after the solution heat treatment (or such that cold working would not be recognizable in the material properties).